ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Plow (Canada)
Mr. Plow is a US Antweight class robot built by Kilobots announcer James Cooper that competes at Kilobots events. Mr. Plow is an orange and silver two-wheel drive robot armed with a hinged 'half-pipe' plow at the front designed to prevent drums from getting a bite. It is also equipped with a gyroscope to make the robot easier to drive. Mr. Plow has had limited success in combat, suffering from poor pushing power, electrical problems, and possibly its driver having difficulties driving and announcing his matches simultaneously. Robot History Kilobots XXXIII Mr. Plow's first match was against Psychomauler. As the fight began both robots moved to the center and Mr. Plow began circling and trying to attack Psychomauler, but it wasn't able to push Psychomauler around. Meanwhile Psychomauler wasn't able to bring its blade to bear on Mr. Plow, but did manage to slam it into the wall. A few seconds later, Psychomauler suddenly lost power and was counted out, giving Mr. Plow its first win. Mr. Plow's next opponent was Drum Roll Please!. Mr. Plow won this fight and advanced. Mr. Plow then fought Hammer Shark. Mr. Plow lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Mr. Plow's next fight was against Boris. Mr. Plow lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXXIV Mr. Plow's first opponent was Muad'Dib. Mr. Plow lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Mr. Plow then fought Chomper. Mr. Plow won this fight and advanced. Mr. Plow's next fight was against Psychomauler. Mr. Plow won this fight and advanced. Mr. Plow then fought Triple Dirty Sanchez. Mr. Plow lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXXV Mr. Plow first fought Killer Lotus. Mr. Plow won this fight and advanced. Mr. Plow then fought Mack. Mr. Plow lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Mr. Plow's next opponent was Pinky. Mr. Plow won this fight and advanced. Mr. Plow then fought Mega London. Mr. Plow lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXXVI Mr. Plow's first opponent was Kitty Shark. Mr. Plow lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Next, Mr. Plow faced Parallelobot. As the fight began, Mr. Plow roared out of its starting square to meet the much slower Parallelobot as it moved out of its starting square, but as soon as the two locked horns it was clear that Mr. Plow didn't have the pushing power to overcome Parallelobot's magnets. Mr. Plow then changed tactics, using its far superior speed to dart around Parallelobot and attack the sides, but was still unable to overcome the raw downforce of Parallelobot's magnets. The fight that followed consisted of Mr. Plow backing away and circling Parallelobot, then unsuccessfully attempting to push it as Parallelobot tried to maneuver fast enough to keep its wedge pointed at Mr. Plow. Whenever Parallelobot did manage to get a straight line on Mr. Plow, it proved easily able to overpower it and constantly took Mr. Plow into the hazards and pin it against the walls. In the end, the judges easily ruled in favor of Parallelobot, eliminating Mr. Plow from the tournament. Mr. Plow also engaged in an unofficial grudge match against Rookie Ant champion Fire Ant. No winner was declared for this fight. Mr. Plow had a second grudge match against Chop. Mr. Plow lost this fight. Mr. Plow did not return for the antweight rumble. Kilobots XXXVIII Mr. Plow was on display during Kilobots XXXVIII, but did not have any matches. Kilobots XXXIX The Antweight Masters tournament for this event was a round robin competition. Mr. Plow's first opponent was Blue Steel. As the fight began both robots approached the center, Blue Steel getting its blade up to speed. When the two collided, Blue Steel was able to push Mr. Plow all the way back to its starting square. Mr. Plow then followed Blue Steel as it retreated to get its bar spun up, and was able to harry it, Blue Steel's bar proving too high to hit Mr. Plow. After a few hits, Blue Steel managed to get a wedgelet under Mr. Plow, who was smacked by Blue Steel's blade. The two clashed again and once again Mr. Plow was thrown to the side by Blue Steel's blade. Soon Mr. Plow appeared to go into a "death spin" and lost power entirely. After a few seconds of Blue Steel showboating, Mr. Plow was able to reboot itself and continue the fight. Blue Steel then got underneath Mr. Plow as it regained its bearings and slammed it into the red square wall. Shortly afterwards, Mr. Plow shut down again. Blue Steel wasn't going to take chances this time, and drove the immobilized Mr. Plow to the pushout and left it beached on the edge, before doing a victory spin and bumping Mr. Plow in the pit for the knockout win. Mr. Plow then fought 360 degree lifter Mega London. The fight began and both robots went for the arena center, both circling around and trying to bring their wedges to bear. Mr. Plow briefly got to the side of Mega London but was unable to push it, and Mega London retaliated by getting under Mr. Plow and driving it into the corner next to the red hazard, using its lifter to pin Mr. Plow on the angled arena wall. It then began to showboat around for a little while, even throwing itself onto the red hazard. As Mr. Plow was counted down, Mega London moved in to tap Mr. Plow to reset the countout but left him stranded. Eventually, Mega London knocked Mr. Plow down off the wall and the fight resumed, with Mega London once again getting under Mr. Plow and slamming it into the wall behind the red hazard before flipping itself completely on top of Mr. Plow in a body-slam. Mr. Plow tried to retaliate but was unable to push Mega London, who lifted its wedge and went face-first into the plow, shoving Mr. Plow towards the blue hazard, but Mr. Plow evaded at the last second. After slamming itself into the blue hazard Mega London seemed to be slowing down, being outmaneuvered by Mr. Plow, but was still not being pushed around. Eventually Mega London caught Mr. Plow from behind and threw it overtop of itself and onto its back before backing it into the wall once again, tapping it with its lifter. Mega London then drove Mr. Plow across the arena into the wall near the blue square, then brought its lifter down like a clamp, catching Mr. Plow with both wheels off the ground. Eventually Mega London let go and continued to bump and push Mr. Plow around. Finally Mega London got underneath Mr. Plow near the blue hazard, and with one clean shove dumped Mr. Plow into the open pushout. Mr. Plow's final opponent in the round-robin was Chomper. Both bots charged the arena center, slamming into one another. They then circled around with Chomper trying to get its forks under Mr. Plow's plow unsuccessfully. A missed flip threw Chomper onto its back, but it was able to self-right at Mr. Plow pursued it to the blue square. The two continued to try and push one another, and Chomper managed to throw Mr. Plow into the air before pushing it into the wall and clamping it with its lifting jaw. Chomper wasn't able to do much with Mr. Plow before needing to release it, and the fight continued with Chomper landing another flip. Chomper then grabbed Mr. Plow again and slammed it into the blue corner wall before releasing it. Mr. Plow then was inched along the wall towards the pushout, but Chomper ran out of time before having to release him. Mr. Plow moved away from the wall and was flipped again by Chomper. By this point, Mr. Plow had completely lost control and was spinning in circles, affording Chomper a few showy flips before Mr. Plow backed itself into the open pushout, giving Chomper the win by knockout. In the end, Mr. Plow finished in fourth place, with no wins. Mr. Plow returned for the antweight rumble. In the end, Chomper won the antweight rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 12 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins